Something Like Love
by ArcaneFury
Summary: <html><head></head>(Doumeki x Watanuki) He didn't exactly want to feel like this. Falling in love with someone who gets on your nerves. But there was something about that relationship that made him yearn for something. Watanuki and Domeki have known each other for a long time; what will that relationship lead to?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the college knows the relationship between those two. They know that it's not exactly the best kind of relationships, with one of them found usually yelling at the other. Even so, everyone saw that it was still a close relationship.

Watanuki and Domeki had known each other for five years. Watanuki, always the short-tempered one; and Domeki, the calm and discerning one. Their first meeting wasn't a kind one; it involved Watanuki lying on the school grounds, bruised and beaten. Domeki was the one to bring Watanuki home - the hospital didn't exist for Watanuki.

Watanuki being Watanuki didn't like the idea of the most athletic boy in school helping a weak and scrawny kid as Watanuki was back then. The megane yelled at Domeki, saying how it wasn't necessary for Domeki to bring him home.

"Domeki, you should have more important things to do than help the school freak, you know?" He had said to him. Domeki glanced up from what he was doing and tightened the bandage on Watanuki's arm, making the other hiss in pain.

"Not really," Domeki simply responded.

That was where it all started. A couple of years passed with the two casually sitting next to each other during lunch. High school came around and Himawari accompanied them on their daily lunch. That was when things started to get more serious.

Watanuki started to distance himself from Domeki more and more as the weeks progressed. Domeki started to get annoyed and followed Watanuki home one day. That was where he met Yuuko-san. The powerful magician who can grant any wish, but with a price. Domeki started to get involved with the spiritual matters surrounding Watanuki.

Watanuki had no choice but to unwillingly being Domeki back into his bubble. Then, things started to get heated. Blame it on the hormones, but things between Domeki and Watanuki took a sudden turn.

Scared after helping Yuuko-san with a wish, Domeki hugged Watanuki in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Watanuki exclaimed, trying to push him back. Domeki just hugged tighter. "Hey-! That's starting to hurt!"

"Don't scare me like that..." Domeki muttered into Watanuki's ear. Watanuki tensed for a moment and sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon. Not when you're there to protect me," Watanuki said, blushing slightly after he realized what he said.

This was after the few hours Domeki stood in the rain, waiting for Watanuki to resurface after being consumed by hydrangeas. He had desperately tried to dig to who knows where, but it didn't work. Advice from Yuuko-san helped the two. Especially Domeki who actually showed expression while trying to rescue Watanuki.

"Yeah, I'll always be there..." Domeki muttered, clutching Watanuki's arms. "No matter what, no matter how long, no matter what situation. I'll always be there to protect you."

Watanuki's eyes widened. He chuckled nervously. "You're saying quite a lot today; are you okay?" Watanuki gently pushed Domeki away, unable to see his eyes. "Domeki? - Mmph!"

Interrupted by a certain pair of lips, Domeki forcefully kissed Watanuki, parting the other's lip with his tongue. He brushed an area in Watanuki's mouth that made the megane shiver and relax, giving in to the kiss. That was when Domeki felt something prod his own tongue, Watanuki. After a few more seconds, Watanuki realized what he was doing and pushed Domeki away.

Both were breathing heavily after the lost contact. Watanuki sat there, staring at Domeki. A heavy silence surrounded the two before the taller one spoke.

"I-I'm sorry," Domeki stuttered, out of character. Watanuki blinked at the way Domeki was acting. "I'll just...leave." Then, a few seconds passed before Watanuki realized he was alone in his apartment.

"Hey-! Domeki!" He tried calling. But there was no reponse. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He suddenly cried after, feeling a huge wave of anger. "DID THAT BASTARD JUST KISS ME?!" Lost in his anger, he forgot how he reacted to the kiss. How he gave in, wrapped his arms around Domeki and grunted a bit. But all that was lost to yelling inside an empty apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Watanuki found himself eating lunch alone with Himawari. He was ecstatic, but also angry. But deep inside his heart, Watanuki was also worried.<p>

"I wonder where Domeki-kun is; I hope he isn't sick." Himawari said.

Watanuki chewed his bento silently. "He better not be, if he was, I'd punch the living daylights out of him."

Himawair laughed. "You're such good friends with Domeki-kun, Watanuki-kun." Watanuki grunted, displeased with the comment. "You've known him for five years now?"

Watanuki swallowed. "Just about,"

"How did you two meet?"

"If I remember correctly, I saved him from bullies!" Watanuki said, trying to show off. No, that's what he wanted to say; but what came out of his mouth was the actual truth.

"He saved me from bleeding to death." He started, staring at his food. "I got beat up from boys in my class who said I was a freak, since I can see spirits and all that. They left me bruised and bleeding on the pavement."

"That sound horrible!" Himawari said."Was one of them Domeki-kun?"

Watanuki shook his head. "Quite the opposite; he was the one who found me. He helped me bandage my injuries. Now that I think about it, his attitude was still the same back then." Watanuki smiled affectionately. "I know I wouldn't say this in front of him, but I'm really glad I met him." Watanuki stopped, before he can give out any more that could turn into something embarrassing.

The lunch bell rang and the two got up, gathering their stuff.

"I'm really happy that I got to hear your story, Watanuki-kun,"

"You shouldn't say anything, Himawari-chan," Watanuki said, staring ahead. "It felt good to go through the past." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure walking through the front gate. "Domeki? Hey, Domeki!"

Domeki flinched, recognizing the voice. He turned around to see the two walking over to him. Rather, Watanuki running and Himawari waving and walking back to class. Watanuki tried aiming a flying kick to Domeki's face, but out of habit, Domeki dodged.

"You bastard where were you the whole day?!" Watanuki yelled at him. "I had to carry around an extra bento because of you!"

Domeki blinked. He thought that Watanuki was going to say something about yesterday, but the megane didn't have that on his mind right now.

"So you're more mad about my lunch than about class that's going to start in a minute?" Domeki said in his usual monotone voice. Watanuki's eyes widened at the comment.

"Shit- class!" He turned around to see Himawari not there. Angrily, Watanuki grabbed Domeki's wrist and dragged him to class. "It's your damn fault that we're late!"

"Oi," Domeki said.

"My name isn't 'oi'," Watanuki muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"...Wa...Kimihiro," Domeki tried. Suddenly, a hand flew up to his mouth. Watanuki stood in front of him, head down. But Domeki saw that the tips of his ears were red.

"A-Actually, let's go back to 'oi'; I think I like 'oi' better." Watanuki stuttered.

"Kimihiro," Domeki tried again. Watanuki flinched, his face getting warm. He shook his head and turned back around.

"Do what you want," Watanuki said, trying to calm the blush that was spreading across his face.

Domeki watched as Watanuki's back got smaller and smaller before turning the corner.

"Kimihiro..."

* * *

><p><strong>1st year College...<strong>

A year passed and the trio found themselves attending the same college. Nothing else happened after that kiss, the only thing that changed was that Domeki now called Watanuki 'Kimihiro'. No honorifics. Nothing changed for Watanuki, except that he practically lived at the shop now. Yuuko-san became more of a slave driver to Watanuki. Well, more or less. There was no difference in Watanuki's life after the past year.

Him and Domeki hung out more and more. Especially since they had the same classes together. Domeki started to go to Watanuki's apartment almost every day.

"Are you coming over again?" Watanuki asked as they were walking home.

"Why not?" He asked. Watanuki sighed.

"You know, it's really troubling to make more food than usual." He huffed.

"I did say that I'll always be there to protect you." Domeki muttered.

Watanuki blushed, waving a hand. "Idiot! Baka! You're not going to get your share of dinner today!"

"You'll still give it to me anyways." He said.

"Ugh!" He unlocked the door and stormed in, knowing that Doemki was right. He had gotten into the habit of buying extra groceries and cooking more than usual. "Ah..."

A small spirit was in the middle of the room, looking around. Domeki looked in the direction Watanuki was staring and didn't see anything.

"What does it look like?"

"It's just a little girl," Watanuki said, putting his bag down on the floor. "Excuse me?" The spirit turned around, looking at Watanuki.

"You can see me...?" The girl asked. Watanuki nodded. "I'm scared, I can't find my mommy."

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Watanuki asked, kneeling down. Domeki sat down and focused on Watanuki, seeing if anything was going to happen.

"Um... I think it was at a shop..." Watanuki blinked; then sighed. Domeki looked at him.

"I think I can take you to that shop." Watanuki said, standing up. "Do you want to come?" He asks Domeki.

"It's getting dark, so yeah."

"I wonder what the price will be... Well, let's just worry about that when we get there. Here," He held out his hand to the little girl, who gladly took it. He felt another source of pressure in his left hand and saw Domeki lacing their fingers together. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," He answered. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Y-yeah, but..." Watanuki stuttered as Domeki started to move his thumb along Watanuki's fingers. "It's embarrassing."

"In what way?"

"I-It somehow feels like the k...kiss from last year." Watanuki said, not looking at Domeki. "Let's just go."

"Hgn," Domeki grunted, keeping his hold on Watanuki's hand.

The two walked out of Watanuki's apartment, heading to Yuuko-san's house. Watanuki greeted his neighbors as they passed by. The whole time, Domeki kept his hand pressed to Watanuki's, feeling surprisingly happy. The conversation was light, the girl asked a couple of questions which Watanuki answered carefully; trying not to scare the girl.

"Here we are," Watanuki said, stopping in front of the shop.

"Ah! This is where mommy was before I died!" The girl chanted.

"Wait, you know you're dead?" Watanuki asked her. To Domeki, Watanuki was talking to air. But he knew that there was a spirit. He felt it's presence and was surprised when he heard the comment.

"Yeah. I realized when we were walking. I feel more smarter than before I died. I guess that's why I don't feel any heat from your hand." The girl said, walking to the gate. "Eh?" She put her hand up and pushed.

The area around her hand rippled. "I can't get through."

Watanuki looked at the girl suspiciously. Yuuko-san wouldn't put up a barrier for nothing. There was a barrier, but only for corrupted spirits.

"Stay here for a while, okay?" Watanuki said to the little girl. "I'll go ask the shop owner what's wrong." He looked at Domeki.

"I'll stay here with the girl." He said. He brought up a hand to his right eye. "I can see her right now."

Watanuki nodded, before realizing. "You're still holding my hand." Domeki hesitated before giving Watanuki one last squeeze.

Watanuki walked through the gate and through the front door. "Yuuko-san!"

"Watanuki's back!" Mokona cried, jumping onto Watanuki's face.

"Shut up and tell me where Yuuko-san is; I need to talk to her." He scowled at the creature, pulling Mokona off his face.

"She's in the storage room." Mokona said, hopping towards the room.

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki said, sliding open the door. He found her standing in the middle of the room, looking inside a crystal globe. "What are you doing?"

"Watanuki!~" She cried, running to him. "Did you come over to make me supper?"

"No, I didn't," He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You have a customer."

"Yep," She said, holding up the globe. "It's a spirit this time, huh. Domeki-kun is with her?"

Watanuki nodded. "He said that he can see her, but who knows how long that will last."

The two walked out of the shop and saw Domeki talking to the spirit. "Yeah, he's a good cook. He cooks for me everyday, even though he complains-"

"Whoa, whoa, WAIT!" Watanuki yelled running towards the archer. "I don't cook for you everyday!"

"Well you have for the past week." Domeki muttered, glancing past Watanuki. He saw Yuuko and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Domeki-kun," Yuuko smiled. "Well now, I remember you," She added, kneeling down to the child's height. "What is your wish?"

"I wanna see my mommy again." The spirit said quietly. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"Your mommy is in heaven, little one; why haven't you crossed over with her?" Watanuki and Domeki watched the conversation between the two carefully.

"I don't know. There are things chasing me; I can feel it. I remember mommy driving and next thing I remember is waking up surrounded by scary ghosts." The child started tearing up.

"Don't worry; I think I can get your mommy for you." Yuuko stood up and looked at Watanuki.

"Time for another job, huh?" Watanuki sighed, looking at Domeki. "You gonna go home?"

"I'm staying," Domeki said, brushing his hand over Watanuki's. Watanuki blushed.

"Idiot," He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

GOddam I didn't save.

Yuuko-san brought down the barrier and walked into the shop with the girl. Watanuki and Domeki headed towards the storage room where Yuuko said to find a doll.

"Ugh, she should say what kind of doll when she explains these things." Watanuki complained, searching the upper-shelves. He climbed the ladder and pushed some boxes out of the way. "You find anything, Domeki?"

"Hnh?" Domeki grunted, glancing at Watanuki. "Not really," He opened a box and glanced at Watanuki again, making sure his feet had a secure hold. "Ah, wait; I think I have it."

"Really?!" Watanuki cried, quickly going down. "Shi-" He yelped, his foot slipping. He shut his eyes and waited for impact.

Yuuko heard a loud thud from the storage room and shook her head. "He's going to clean it after this is done now."

"You okay, Kimihiro?" Domeki breathed into Watanuki's ear. Watanuki shivered at his name, opening his eyes to see Domeki's face right in front of his. Watanuki blushed and closed his eyes again, thinking that it was better to not see Domeki so close.

"Yeah," Watanuki sighed. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Domeki said, helping Watanuki stand up.

Watanuki winced, feeling a sharp pain run through his ankle. "Ow..." He clutched Domeki's arm and hopped a bit.

"I found the doll," Domeki said, holding it up. Watanuki looked at the doll.

"Ugh, it looks creepy."

Beady eyes stared vacantly ahead, straight at Watanuki. A red dress donned the menacing doll, red; almost like blood.

"You need help?" Domeki asked, looking down at Watanuki's ankle. "You can hop on my back,"

"I'd rather not," Watanuki grumbled, limping as they started walking back to the main room.

"Okay then," Domeki frowned. "I wonder what this doll has to do with the customer." He slid open the door to the main room.

"Ah, you have it?" Yuuko smiled. Domeki held it up. "That's the one, creepy isn't it?"

"No kidding," Watanuki grumbled, letting go of Domeki's arm. "It's like Bloody Mary,"

"Do you remember this, little one?" Yuuko asked the spirit. She reached for the doll, her eyes widening.

The doll started to shine and the spirit grabbed the doll, hugging it. Tears slowly started to form on the little girl's face and she started sobbing.

"Mommy..." She cried, clutching the doll. She looked at Yuuko and smiled. "Thank you, everyone," With that, the little girl disappeared.

"What was the doll for?" Watanuki asked later, handing Yuuko a cup of sake. "She just disappeared without finding her mother."

"You saw how the doll shone?" She asked him. He nodded. "It had her mother's essence in it. When the doll - her mother - felt that her child was near, it showed itself. I finished the job, and got my price."

"What exactly was the price?" Domeki asked.

"Excuuusee mee!" A voice called. Watanuki reached over and opened the door, revealing the Kiseru Maker. "I got a message saying that you wanted a clean, Yuuko-san."

"Yes, yes!" Yuuko smiled. She picked up her pipe and handed it to the maker eagerly. "Please take care of her for me~"

"Don't I always?" The maker smiled, twisting the mouthpiece and holder off. Watanuki and Domeki watched as fish-like creatures swam through the pipe and went crazy over the tobacco.

"That's amazing..." Watanuki muttered, staring at the little creatures. Domeki glanced at Watanuki and saw how amazed he was. He wanted to leave Watanuki alone, but he knelt down a touched Watanuki's ankle. Watanuki hissed. "That hurts!"

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Domeki asked him. "I can wrap it if you want."

Watanuki looked like he was looking for something to say to turn him down, but he couldn't walk home with a twisted ankle.

"... Fine,"

* * *

><p>Inside one of Yuuko's rooms, Watanuki watched as Domeki carefully wrapped the gauze around Watanuki's ankle. Watanuki found his heart clenching whenever Domeki would touch his skin, so he spoke before he completely lost his concentration.<p>

"Your touch feels really gentle today... are you okay?" Watanuki asks. Domeki looked up to see Watanuki a little annoyed.

"Why do you look angry?" He asks, turning his attention back to the megane's ankle. He tied the knot, tightening it forcefully.

"I'm not angry..." Watanuki sighed. "Just a little... anxious, I guess." He didn't look at Domeki as he tried standing up. He jumped a little when Domeki held his arm. "Thanks..." He muttered, turning away.

"What's wrong with you?" Domeki asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, no." Watanuki said quietly, shaking his head. "It's just me... thinking."

Staring at Watanuki's back made Domeki feel lonely. He took a step towards Watanuki and wrapped his arms around Watanuki's waist. The megane tensed and shuddered, feeling Domeki's breath on his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Watanuki said, trying to sound angry. He couldn't help but bring his hands up to Domeki's, stringing their hands together.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong with you today?" Domeki muttered, breathing on Watanuki's ear.

"Nothing..." Watanuki said, not looking at Domeki. "Why are you acting so nice to me?"

"Aren't I always like this?" He asks. Watanuki shook his head.

"You're more... talkative and... touchy today." Watanuki muttered.

"Hmmm..." Domeki hummed, pressing his face into Watanuki's neck. Watanuki felt a blush creep up as his heart beat faster.

"S-see..." He stuttered, closing his eyes. "Like that."

Domeki didn't see any resistance in the megane's grip and kept on going. He started to lightly kiss Watanuki's neck, moving upwards.

"Idiot... Stop it..." Watanuki breathed. He tightened his grip on Domeki's hands and started to pull his hands away. Domeki stopped and pulled back a bit.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Is your ankle fine?" He asked, lowering his hands a bit but Watanuki kept his grip on his hands.

"Yeah; I might need some support though." He muttered, slightly turning his head to look at Domeki. Domeki stared at Watanuki's eyes as he accessed the emotions swimming through Watanuki's eyes.

"Okay," He said. "I thought your long limbs would hold that skinny structure of yours; but I guessed wrong."

"Are you calling me weak?" Watanuki scowled. "Fine; I can do this myself-"

Watanuki took and step and started limping. Domeki watched in amusement as Watanuki flinched every few steps. Watanuki stopped at the door and turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" He snapped. Domeki took and step and Watanuki walked out the door, mumbling. "Calling me weak... I'm not weak... I have to deal with spirits every day! Tch-" He winced, feeling a shock in his ankle.

"You sure you can walk by yourself, idiot?" Domeki asked, behind Watanuki.

"What did you call me?" Watanuki asked, turning around. He was about to snap another comment at Domeki's behavior, but stopped, seeing Domeki's face close to his again.

"Baaakaaa," Domeki repeated, his mouth curling in a small smile. (That Sekaiichi Hatsukoi reference though~) Watanuki blushed at seeing Domeki's smile.

"Ugh, whatever," He said, turning around before his face melted. "Let's just go to Yuuko-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

Watanuki walked to college with his limp still intact. He looked up and saw Domeki waiting for him at their usual spot; near the vending machine where their two routes meet.

"You still limping?" Domeki asked once Watanuki was in range.

"Obviously." Watanuki scoffed. "I'm not limping for anything else, am I?"

"Well then." They continued walking to college and little conversation was said here and there. Nothing was said of last night.

"Well?" Watanuki asked. "Can you see it?"

Domeki blinked as half his vision was taken over. He looked at Watanuki and saw a spirit hunched over him. A dark and heavy aura surrounded Watanuki but didn't touch him.

"Yeah," Domeki said, his right hand twitching. "Isn't it supposed to be touching you or something? It's like, hovering."

"Mmhmm," Watanuki huffed, moving his shoulders to move the small weight settling on his shoulder. "It's weird though; this thing appears even though you're right beside me."

"Oh yeah; Yuuko-san said that spirits don't appear when I'm with you, huh."

"Yeah. What I'm wondering is WHY IS THIS THING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" Watanuki yelled trying to get the tainted spirit off his head. "Domeki, do something! You're the one with the good aura."

Domeki thought as they neared the University. "I don't think you're going to like this idea, though."

"Why wha-" Watanuki asked before Domeki pulled Watanuki through a conveniently placed alley. "What the hell?!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating recently! I have to think for a while about the plot before I start writing, so. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy chapter~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Domeki pulled Watanuki into a conveniently placed alley.

"What the hell, Domeki?!" Watanuki yelled as Domeki looked to see if there was anybody walking around.

"I think it'll work if I do this…" Domeki said, sliding his hand down to Watanuki's lacing their fingers together. "My aura is closer like this."

"Um," Watanuki mumbled, not looking Domeki in the eyes. He looked up a bit to see the spirit still lingering around. "What the hell is with this spirit?! Go away, dammit!"

"Hmm…" Domeki lifted his other hand to Watanuki's face and brought their foreheads together. "Is it working? I can't see it anymore."

Watanuki looked up to see if the spirit was gone, gradually getting used to the little gestures of affection from Domeki. Searching for the spirit, Watanuki unconsciously squeezed Domeki's hand.

"Yeah, it's gone." Watanuki said, looking at Domeki. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"If you keep on acting like this, I'm going to lose it…" Domeki grumbled, resting his forehead on Watanuki's shoulder.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." Watanuki said, putting a hand on Domeki's shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Domeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki and squeezed.

"Oi! D-Domeki!" Watanuki said. "We're going to be late!"

"Kimihiro…" Domeki whispered into Watanuki's ear. "Kimihiro…"

Watanuki's face went a bright red. "Idiot, what are you doing?" He slowly wrapped his arms around Domeki's long torso.

"You're weak at the ears, aren't you?" Domeki chuckled. "Every time I whisper in your ear, your heart beat speeds up, and you give in."

"I'm sensitive to loud noise…" The megane muttered.

"Even though you scream your lungs out whenever you're mad at me?"

"It's different then. It's because you're being an idiot that I yell at you."

"You're not yelling at me now." Domeki said, bringing his mouth closer.

"W-well… that's…" Watanuki stuttered. Domeki's warm aura was calming Watanuki at an amazing pace. The arms that were around Watanuki warmed his body and his heart while also calming his mind. "Shizuka…"

Domeki's eyes widened when Watanuki said his name. He was about to pull back, but Watanuki kept a tight grip.

"Don't look at me…" Watanuki muttered, burying his face in Domeki's shoulder. "Not yet…"

"No," Domeki smiled. "I'm going to look at you." He forcefully pulled Watanuki away from him and tried to look at his face. "Kimihiro… look at me."

Domeki took the megane's chin and turned his face. Watanuki averted his gaze from Domeki's as Domeki started smiling wider. Watanuki's face was bright red and his brows were furrowed as he tried to look angry. But the emotions swimming in his eyes were different.

"Hey, Kimihiro… want to know something?" Domeki asked, holding Watanuki's hand again.

"What?" Watanuki muttered, getting a faint idea of what he was going to say.

"We're late for class."

"WHAT?!" Watanuki yelled, his blush disappearing. He looked at his watch and let out a strange noise. "Goddammit, Domeki! This is all your fault!" He grabbed the tall man's hand and dragged him through the gate.

Domeki smiled as Watanuki slowly started to accept him.

* * *

><p>(Even I think that this is fluffy. Annnnddd que drama!)<p>

Watanuki went through the first hour and second sitting in class and thinking back to the alley. He sighed a couple of times in class after Domeki left for his next class. He struggled to concentrate on the lecture and only got bits and pieces before he started to zone out again.

_"__This is why Yuuko said not to have relationships during school."_ Watanuki thought. _"They really do make you lose your concentration. Huh, WAIT A MINUTE! I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH DOMEKI! But do I like him? What does he think? Besides, he's a guy! UGH PAY ATTENTION KIMIHIRO!"_

_"__Kimihiro… Kimihiro…"_

Watanuki froze, remembering how Domeki softly whispered his name. He grabbed the ear that Domeki whispered in and started to blush again.

"Stupid…" He whispered.

"Okay, class. That's all for today. Make sure you review some of the main point we went over today!" Mr. Tsukishima said as everybody stood up and walked out of the room. "Watanuki-kun, can you come here for a second?"

"Ah, yes, sir." Watanuki stood up. "What is it?"

"You didn't seem like you had something else on your mind during the lecture today. Trouble?"

"I'm fine, sensei." Watanuki smiled reassuringly. "Domeki has been troubling me, for the past few days."

"Domeki-kun?" Tsukishima said, raising his eyebrows. "You've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yes. Then and now, he's been pissing me off every day." Watanuki scowled. Tsukishima smiled affectionately.

"You seem like good friends."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Watanuki cried, ruffling his hair. "Well… I guess we have been getting along _really well_ recently." He muttered his face going warm.

"Hmmm…" Tsukishima grinned, getting the idea. "Do you have any classes soon?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Watanuki shook his head. "Not for the next hour. After that, I have Photography."

"Any more classes with Domeki-kun?"

"Just Photography."

"Hmmm…" Tsukishima hummed, looking at the door, his smile widening. "Well, it looks like you and Domeki-kun are going to have lunch together?"

"Huh?" Watanuki asked. Tsukishima looked past Watanuki's shoulder, nodding. Watanuki turned around to see Domeki waiting at the doorway. "Domeki,"

"Hello, Domeki-kun," Tsukishima smiled.

"Sensei." Domeki greeted. "Kimihiro, you coming?"

"Ah, sensei-"

"Our discussion is over, Watanuki-kun. I was just worried."

"Erm… okay," Watanuki said, starting to walk out. "Thank you for worrying."

Watanuki ran to Domeki who was waiting for him at the end of the hall. Domeki didn't say anything as they started walking to the cafeteria. Watanuki glanced at him from time to time, wondering when that stoic expression of his was going to change.

"What?" Domeki asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," Watanuki sighed. He heard a sigh come from Domeki and he glanced at him once more. He slowed down his pace to a stop.

Domeki realized that Watanuki wasn't next to him and stopped, quickly turning around. "Kimihiro?"

Watanuki froze as Domeki said his name, tightly shutting his eyes. He brought a hand up to his head and swayed a bit.

"What the hell?" Watanuki mumbled as his vision started to fade.

"Kimihiro…!" He faintly heard. His vision came back a little and he blinked, seeing Domeki run towards him.

"Shizu…ka…" Watanuki muttered as his vision went completely black.

* * *

><p>Watanuki opened his eyes and found himself at standing alone at Yuuko's yard.<p>

"Eh?" Watanuki looked around, scratching his head. "I was at the university… then…"

He looked up to see Domeki standing in front of him, holding a cigarette.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun," Domeki smiled.

"I thought you called me Kimihiro. And why the hell are you smoking?"

"Ah, yes; that's what Shizuka calls you, isn't it?"

"Hold on a second…" Watanuki thought. "You must be Domeki's…"

"Grandfather, yes. You can call me Haruka, if you like, Watanuki-kun."

"Why am I here?"

"Like you said, you were at your university. You fainted in the middle of the hallway."

"Why did I faint? And where's Domeki?"

Haruka frowned a little bit, concentrating at the air around Watanuki. "Hmmmm… Someone has tampered with the aura that Shizuka surrounded you with…"

Watanuki blushed, thinking back to Domeki's affectionate gestures. _"Shizuka…"_ Watanuki gasped a little. "GAH!" He ruffled his hair with both his hands, turning his attention back of Haruka.

Haruka chuckled. He stopped and lifted his head, looking at the night sky. "I'm glad I met you, Watanuki-kun. I'll see you very soon."

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Watanuki said, opening his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering what just happened… again.<p>

"Yes… it seems like it was just lack of sleep." A woman's voice said. Watanuki looked to the side to see two small shadows past the curtains.

"That's good…" Domeki sighed, bringing a hand up to his head. "Thank you,"

"No problem; you should just let him rest for now."

"Okay," Domeki bowed as the nurse excused herself and left the room. Domeki turned to the curtain and Watanuki tensed closing his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Domeki parted the curtains to see Watanuki twitching. He smiled at Watanuki's attempts to act and sat down at the edge of the bed. He brought a hand to Watanuki's cheek and smiled when he felt Watanuki tense a bit.

"You know, you're really stupid at times." Watanuki heard, he felt his head pulse in anger and was about to say something, but Domeki continued. "You're stupid, but you're also nice; cute when you blush at my advances; cute when get angry at stupid things. You're nice to people on the street, old ladies, adults.

"You have this strong sense of justice and can't run away when someone's in trouble." Domeki said, his voice getting closer and closer until Watanuki felt his breath hit his face.

Watanuki opened his eyes to find Domeki _very_ close. "Wha- are you doing?"

"Hey, Kimihiro; want to know something?" Domeki asked, putting a hand in front of Watanuki's mouth. "I think I'm in love with you."

After Domeki finished, he looked into Watanuki's eyes, accessing his reaction. He didn't need to because Watanuki's face had gotten red. More red than he ever saw. He smiled as Watanuki shut his eyes. Watanuki moved Domeki's hand away to speak.

"You finally tell me? …Idiot." Watanuki mumbled, looking away.

"Kimihiro… I want to know something too…" Domeki asked, covering Watanuki's mouth with his hand again. "How do you feel about me?"

Watanuki's face was still red and it was impossible to turn into a deeper shade. But Domeki smiled, leaning closer. "Kimihirooo…" He kissed the hand that was covering Watanuki's face and closed his eyes, smiling when he felt the blushing megane grip his wrist tighter.

This kiss wasn't like their first, but both can feel the lust that came from each other through the hand. Domeki's other hand started to wander to Watanuki's side. Watanuki's eyes snapped open, grabbing Domeki's hand before the stoic man could do anything more.

Domeki opened his eyes and moved his hand away from Watanuki's mouth, smirking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," Watanuki stuttered, forcing his blushing face to calm down. "I just had this weird dream… I saw Haruka-san…"

Domeki sat up straighter, letting Watanuki sit up. "My grandfather?" He asked. Watanuki sat up, nodding.

"It wasn't lack of sleep that made me faint. You remember in the alley?" Watanuki asked, feeling his face warm up all over again.

"The spirit? Yeah,"

"When you hugged me, apparently your aura surrounded me. But someone or something forced their way through the aura." Watanuki explained, thinking back to Haruka-san. "I think that's what Haruka-san meant…"

"Are you sure you dreamt of my grandfather, or me?" Domeki asked, scooting closer to Watanuki. "He did look like me when he was younger."

"It's the other way idiot; you look like your grandfather." Watanuki scowled. "But yes, I'm sure it was Haruka-san; he was smoking a cigarette."

"Hmm, he did smoke." Domeki said, resting his forehead on Watanuki's shoulder.

"O-oi, what if the nurse comes back?" Watanuki said, pushing Domeki's shoulder.

"Who cares?"

"Well I do!" Watanuki scowled. "I haven't even answered to your confession yet!"

"Tell me now then," Domeki muttered, turning his head to kiss Watanuki's neck.

"T-that's the thing," Watanuki stuttered as Domeki left light kisses along Watanuki's neck. "I d-don't know yet…"

"Hmmm," Domeki chuckled, stopping. "That's fine, too. Sometimes you're really dense and stupid, y'know?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Watanuki muttered, looking away. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I got excused because the sensei saw me carrying you into the infirmary." Domeki said, standing up. "I'll go get your things so we can go to Photography."

Watanuki stared at Domeki as he went to a table where their bags were. He thought about Domeki's last few sentences.

_"__Was he sad I didn't respond?"_ Watanuki thought as he brought his legs out of the blanket he was in. _"Man, I am pretty stupid…"_

"Oi," Domeki said, popping in front of Watanuki's vision. Watanuki screeched and moved back, surprised. "Idiot, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothi-"

The door opened and a girl with curly hair appeared. "Domeki-kun, is Watanuki-kun okay?"

Watanuki lit up as his eyes turned to Himawari. "Himawari-chan~!"

"Watanuki-kun!" Himawari smiled as she made her way to them. "What happened?"

"He just fainted," Domeki said, frowning a bit. "Lack of sleep, apparently. I'll head to Photography class. You two can talk for a while." He walked out of the infirmary, leaving the two alone.

"Ah-! Domeki!" Watanuki said, getting up. He looked at Himawari apologetically. "Sorry, Himawari-chan; I promised him we'd go to Photography together."

"Its fine, Watanuki-kun." Himawari smiled as she followed him out the door. "I'll just see you two after classes, okay?"

"Later!" He called, running in the direction Domeki went. He looked around for the tall figure but didn't seem to find him. "Damn,"

"Looking for someone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's the author here! Sorry I didn't update last week, it was Thanksgiving Break, so... Anyways, in case you didn't realize already, I try to update on Friday's. Just to give you a heads up. Now, enjoy the fluff! And **WARNING**: I do use the F word near the end of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Looking for someone?" Watanuki turned around to see Mr. Tsukishima getting out of the restroom, wiping his hands. "What happened?" His eyes turned to Watanuki, narrowing.

Watanuki felt a little shiver run down his back and he turned his eyes away from Tsukishima.

"I-" Watanuki felt a calm feeling at the edge of his brain as a presence was felt.

"We were just heading to class, sensei." Domeki said, putting a hand on Watanuki's shoulder. "I went ahead, and this idiot was trying to catch up."

"That's because you just walked out of the room!" Watanuki yelled. "Let's just go."

They left Tsukishima standing there, staring at them as they walked away. Watanuki tried glancing back but Domeki stopped him.

"You didn't have to go after me." Domeki said as he handed Watanuki his things. "You could've saved the trouble of carrying your own things; and you could've talked to Kunogi. You two haven't talked in a long time."

"You mean _us three_." Watanuki said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You haven't talked to Himawari in a while, too."

"That's because you're always happy when she's around." Domeki muttered, not looking at Watanuki.

Watanuki looked at him. He smiled gently as he saw Domeki frowning. "This is rare~" He teased. Domeki stopped as they turned a corner. "Are you jealous, Shizuka?"

Domeki tensed as his name rolled off of Watanuki's tongue. Watanuki laughed, watching. He patted Domeki's back and kept on walking.

"I just like Himawari's presence; it's not love or like anymore. No need to get jealous."

"Who said anything about being jealous?" Domeki said as his long strides passed Watanuki's.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast, dammit!" Watanuki screamed.

Classes in the hallway turned their heads to the screaming heard. Girl's giggled and boys sighed as they heard the familiar sound of two known people arguing – or one just screaming and the other covering his ears.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Maru and Moro cheered in unison as they circled around the two. Mokona raised its hand as they neared the main room.<p>

"Yo,"

"What's Yuuko-san doing?" Watanuki asked, putting down his stuff near the room as Domeki did the same.

"Just woke up." Mokona said as Maru and Moro opened the sliding doors.

Watanuki sighed. "Go ahead and greet her, Domeki; I'm going to get sake and dried fish for her."

Domeki nodded and walked in, instantly getting hit by the strong smell of tobacco. His expression didn't change as he saw Yuuko sitting at her couch, smoking her pipe.

"Where's Watanuki?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "He did come today, right?"

"He did," Domeki said. Mokona jumped onto Domeki's shoulder. "He's getting ready your sake and dried fish."

"Hmmm, he's grown into a fine young man; don't you agree?" Yuuko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhhh…" Domeki said, glancing at Yuuko. "Somewhat; he's still an idiot though."

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Watanuki said as he walked into the room, holding a tray of dried fish and sake.

Yuuko clapped her hands in joy. "Watanuki! Have I ever told you how happy I am that I hired you?" She reached over to take the sake and poured it in a cup, downing it in one gulp.

Watanuki scowled at her. "Only when you're desperate." He muttered, handing a cup to Mokona. The black creature jumped as Watanuki poured only a little amount of sake in the mug.

"How mean!" Mokona said when Watanuki pulled back. "That's not as much as you gave Yuuko!"

"I'm more grateful to Yuuko-san than you; you stupid bean bun." Watanuki scowled. "Do you want some, Domeki?"

Domeki kept silent as he held out his cup in anticipation. The megane let out a growl and snatched the cup, quickly pouring the sake in. He thrust the cup back at Domeki, careful not to spill the drink. Domeki grabbed Watanuki's wrist to make sure none was spilt. He heard Watanuki gasp and he looked up as the cup landed in his fingers.

"What?" Domeki asked, taking a sip of the alcohol. Watanuki stood up, not looking at Domeki.

"Nothing," Watanuki walked out, holding his wrist. "I'll warm up more for you drunkards."

Yuuko chuckled. "Now that looks suspicious. What did you do to him, Domeki-kun?"

"Nothing…" Domeki said, staring at the door long after Watanuki disappeared. "When we went to UNI today, there was a spirit almost attached to him."

Yuuko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'almost'?"

"It was there, hanging over him; but not touching."

"That's odd; were you with him?" Domeki nodded. "What did you do to make it go away?"

"Hugged him," Domeki said, not flinching.

"That would bring your aura around him, so that was a good idea." Yuuko smiled. Her eyes narrowed again. "What happened after that? You seem troubled about something else."

"Kimihiro said that the spirit was really tainted-" Domeki stopped when he saw a certain look in Yuuko's eyes. "He fainted after his second class."

"Was there any details about this class that seemed suspicious to you?" Yuuko asked. Maru and Moro came over with a glass water basin. "Students… Teachers?"

"I was waiting for him after class to go eat in the cafeteria. He took too long, so I checked on him. He was talking to Tsukishima-sensei."

"Hmmm." Yuuko sighed, staring at the water. "How long has this…Tsukishima been teaching?"

"For about a year," Domeki said trying to see what Yuuko saw. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'd watch out for this sensei of Watanuki's." Yuuko frowned. "It isn't clear, but something happened when you weren't with him."

"He said that he dreamt of my grandfather."

Yuuko raised her eyebrows. "Really now," She smiled knowingly. "Haruka?"

Domeki nodded. "I didn't hear the details of it though." Footsteps were heard and Domeki leaned back taking another sip of his sake.

"Here's your next order of sake, ma'am, sir," Watanuki sighed, plopping down. "Give me a break today, Yuuko-san. Pleasee,"

"Well, since you've done well today, and it seems like you had a hard time at university; okay."

Watanuki shot up. "Really?!" He cried. "Yuuko-san, the slave driver is letting me take a break today!" He jumped up and spun around with a stupid happy expression on his face.

"If you call me that again, I'll put you back to work." Yuuko interrupted, calmly sipping her tea. Watanuki froze and quickly sat down. Domeki's mouth twitched, almost turning up into a smile.

* * *

><p>Watanuki and Domeki walked out of the shop at 11. Watanuki growled while walking home, complaining that Yuuko was drinking again. Domeki watched in amusement as Watanuki was making wild gestures with his hands.<p>

"She doesn't have to drink that much! Just one or two small bottles of sake would be fine; but nooooo! She has to drink twenty! This is why I never get enough sleep these days."

Watanuki didn't pay attention to Domeki, blinded by useless anger. He absentmindedly swatted at the spirit hanging over his head and sighed. The spirit kept on appearing in front of his face, blinking rapidly. Watanuki's brow started twitching as it didn't go away.

"Stop following me!" He yelled swinging his hands around him. Domeki sighed as he finally saw the creature. He grabbed one of Watanuki's flailing hands and twined his fingers with Watanuki's.

Watanuki gasped as he remembered that Domeki was beside him. "I forgot you were there." He sighed. He glanced up to see the spirit running away. "Thanks…" Watanuki sighed again, slightly squeezing Domeki's hand.

"You're actually allowing me to hold your hand?" Domeki asked, raising an eye brow. Watanuki's face went a little red.

"I'm tired and angry; you're like calming me down in a way." Watanuki said, looking away. They neared Watanuki's apartment and the megane felt a little disappointment rising up in his chest. He shook his head. _"I'm NOT disappointed that Domeki's going home."_

They climbed up the stairs, still holding hands as they neared Watanuki's apartment, the blue eyed megane unconsciously tightened his grip on Domeki's hand. They stopped in front of Watanuki's apartment door and turned to each other. Domeki kept his grip on Watanuki's hand as he stared at him.

"Thanks for walking me…" Watanuki grumbled. "Can you let go now?"

"I'd rather not," Domeki said, stepping closer. Watanuki turned his head, trying not to look at the man.

"It's getting harder and harder for me to find reasons to get mad at you." Watanuki muttered, looking down. "You're so fucking gentle that it's making me confused."

"Do you _want_ me to be mean?" Domeki asked.

Watanuki quickly shook his head. "You gave me the answer to why you're so fucking gentle today." He muttered, his cheeks slowly getting red.

"Do you want me to tell you again?" Domeki smiled, leaning to Watanuki's ear. "Kimihiro?"

Watanuki flinched as Domeki's breath hit his ear. "A-ah…"

Domeki chuckled. He pulled away a little and kissed Watanuki's cheek. "'Night, Kimihiro." He let go of Watanuki's hand which quickly went cold without the warmth.

"Good night…" Watanuki muttered, looking up to Domeki's back. "Shizuka…" He whispered, quickly unlocking the door and going in.

Watanuki rested his back on the door after the closed it, squeezing his eyes. His heart was beating fast and he slowly breathed, trying to calm it down.

"Damn it…"

* * *

><p>The next day consisted of more suffering in University. Tsukishima's class came around and Watanuki was tired. His mind was racing the night before and he went to sleep at two. This morning he woke up at seven; granting him five hours of sleep.<p>

He and Domeki walked to UNI with light conversation. Domeki noticed that Watanuki was tired and didn't want to make him angry. And he did start to agree that he was getting nicer. Before, Domeki would bother him until he lost his voice from yelling.

Watanuki couldn't argue that Domeki was getting kind. It was different than usual and somehow it felt refreshing to Watanuki. But he was glad that Domeki was still mean to him at times; it gave a chance for some reminiscing.

Tsukishima looked at the clock and saw that class was almost over.

"Well, since it's a Friday I'll give the remaining fifteen minutes for free time." Tsukishima said, putting together papers. "You're free to leave for your next class."

Watanuki sighed, snapping back to reality. He didn't pay attention again.

_"__I'm going to have to ask someone for notes…"_ Watanuki thought, looking around. He saw Rima sitting near him and he leaned over. "Rima-san," She turned to him, eyes widening when she noticed that Watanuki called her.

"Y-yes?" She stutters. He smiled as the shy woman responded.

"Do you have any notes about today's lecture?" He asks, smiling apologetically. "I was zoned out the whole time."

"I do, actually." Rima giggles, picking up her notebook. "Do you want to take a picture?"

"If you don't mind…" Watanuki says, reaching in his pocket for his phone. Rima shakes her head.

"No, it's fine; go ahead." She smiles, turning back to the front.

Watanuki quickly switched to his camera and angled the notebook to get a clear shot. After he was finished, he looked over the notes and appreciated how neat they were. "Rima-san," She turns around again. "You take really clean notes; it looks really easy to understand."

"T-thank you, Watanuki-san." Rima blushes. "I like to be organized; especially when it comes to school work."

"You can never be too careful, right?" Watanuki laughs. Rima stares at him.

"Yes, I agree." She smiles fondly at Watanuki. Watanuki realizes that he still has the notebook and closes it.

He hands back the notebook to Rima. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rima smiles, turning back. Watanuki glanced at his phone to see class almost over and looked up.

"Ah-" Domeki was standing at the class entrance, staring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen, minna! I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize! I'm on Winter break now and Christmas is pretty soon, so I'll just grace you guys with this new chapter! I've read recent reviews and I'm so glad you all like the story! Omg, you guys are so nice. This chapter isn't a Christmas special or anything; just full of fluff! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah-" Domeki was standing at the class entrance, staring at him.<p>

Watanuki quickly gathered his things and jogged over to the door. "Bye, sensei."

"See you tomorrow, Watanuki-kun." Watanuki looks back at Rima and waves, smiling as she waves back.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asks as he nears Domeki.

"I got here when you looked up." Domeki said, expression blank as usual. Watanuki thought that he would get jealous, but he didn't see- "Who was that girl you waved to?" Watanuki blinked.

"I had to borrow her notes for a little." He said, studying Domeki's face. "I haven't been paying attention in class for a while."

"Hnn," Domeki grunted. "Is that so… Where do you want to eat?"

"Um, I actually made lunch today." Watanuki said, holding up a wrapped container. Domeki's eyes widened and he looked at Watanuki, glancing at the lunchbox.

"It's been a while since you made lunch…" Domeki said, his lips curling up in a small smile. Watanuki's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile. He quickly blinked it away and turned his head. "Let's go eat outside then."

Watanuki followed Domeki as they tried to find a quiet spot to eat. Domeki spotted a small opening between trees at the back of the University. "There," He pointed.

Watanuki turned his head to where Domeki was pointing and stopped, seeing how hidden the opening was. "Um…"

"What's wrong?" Domeki asked, looking back to see that Watanuki didn't move. He walked back to where Watanuki was standing and grabbed his hand. "I won't promise that I won't do anything. But you never know."

"Ughh," Watanuki grumbled, letting himself be dragged into the trees. He got out the blanket in his bag and flattened it out on the grass. Domeki sat on it and gestured to Watanuki.

"What did you make?" Domeki asked as Watanuki sat down. Watanuki removed the handkerchief and opened the bento, showing a casual and cliché lunch consisting of sausages, egg, salad, rice and natto. Domeki chuckled as Watanuki handed him chopsticks.

"What?" Watanuki grumbled, glancing at Domeki.

"This is so cliché," Domeki laughed. Watanuki turned his head away.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't make what you wanted. I never did, did I?" Watanuki grumbled.

"No, no," Domeki chuckled, leaning over and kissing Watanuki's head. "I'm fine with this,"

Watanuki brought a hand up to his head where Domeki kissed him and blushed. He quickly grabbed his chopsticks and took a piece of egg, chewing and swallowing. "How is it?" He asked Domeki.

"Good," Domeki's mouth twitched up a little. "Really good…" He paused a bit, the sausage hovering in front of his mouth. Watanuki looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Watanuki asked, leaning towards him. Domeki slowly put down his chopsticks, not eating the sausage and rested his head on his right hand. "Domeki?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." Domeki muttered after a beat. Watanuki froze after Domeki said that and his face went red.

"W-Why?" Watanuki stuttered. Domeki turned his head and stared at him. "What?"

"You're really cute…" Domeki said, staring at Watanuki. Watanuki's heart started to beat faster as his face became hot.

"A man doesn't want to be called 'cute' you know!" Watanuki said, shoving some rice and natto into his mouth. "He would be described as more… handsome…"

"But you are cute," Domeki said. Watanuki turned his head away from Domeki and tried to calm his beating heart.

"D-Didn't you say you wanted to kiss me?" Watanuki muttered.

"Yeah, but I decided to hold myself back." Domeki said, regaining his composure and taking his chopsticks. "Until you say that you love me."

"Like hell I'll say that!" Watanuki shouted, bringing his hands up to cool his face. "Just finish the lunch already."

"I already did." Domeki said. Watanuki turned back to look at the bento to see a small portion left. "That's for you."

"…Well… thanks…" Watanuki quietly said, reaching over to grab his chopsticks. A hand grabbed his and he looked up at Domeki. "…What?"

Domeki slowly moved his face closer to Watanuki. Watanuki couldn't blink as Domeki kept his eyes locked on him.

"I t-thought you said you wouldn't kiss me!" Watanuki tried to yell, but failed; his voice came out in a small whisper as Domeki came closer. "O-oi! Domeki!" He shut his eyes, feeling the proximity of Domeki's face to his.

A small chuckle came out of Domeki's mouth as he rested his lips on Watanuki's forehead. Watanuki whimpered as Domeki rained small kisses on Watanuki's face, excluding his lips. Domeki moved his hand around Watanuki's waist brought him closer, removing Watanuki's glasses. Watanuki's back slowly met the ground as Domeki lowered him to the ground and hovered over him.

"Domeki, s-stop it." Watanuki muttered as Domeki kissed his eyelids. "T…too much…" He was getting faint from the kind and loving kisses Domeki left on his face. Every kiss from Domeki's mouth set Watanuki's face on fire, and Watanuki was melting.

"Okay…" Domeki breathed, stopping. "Okay, I'm stopping…" Watanuki slowly opened his eyes to see Domeki still hovering over him. Domeki stared at Watanuki's blushing face as he used all of his will to hold back.

"Let's finish lunch…" Watanuki said, seeing a conflicted expression in Domeki's eyes. Gold eyes met blue as Domeki didn't move. "Domeki…" Watanuki brought a hand up to Domeki's face and growled. "Get off me, you're heavy."

Domeki's head dropped at Watanuki's remark and started laughing. Watanuki turned his head away from Domeki and frowned.

"Don't laugh at me," Watanuki grumbled. "But seriously, get off."

"Sorry, sorry." Domeki chuckled as he moved, grabbing Watanuki's hand and pulling him up. "That was a good way to change the mood though." Domeki said, as laughing took over his shoulder again.

"If you didn't stop, something would've happened." Watanuki muttered, not looking at Domeki. "You were trying really hard to hold back, weren't you?" He looked at Domeki studying his face. "I saw your expression."

Domeki didn't say anything and stared at Watanuki, patting the space between his legs. "Come here," Watanuki shook his head. "Kimihiro, come here, or else I'll do something again."

The megane sighed and sat between Domeki's legs. His heart skipped a beat when Domeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki's waist.

"I can't exactly eat my food like this, you know." Watanuki said.

"Yes, you can."

Watanuki grumbled, quickly eating the remaining lunch that Domeki left for him. Domeki rested his head on Watanuki's back and he heard the megane's heart beating fast. He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes, listening to Watanuki's heartbeat.

He felt the megane tense after a while and lifted his head. "What?"

"Sensei…" Domeki looked over Watanuki's shoulder to see Tsukishima walking around the trees, looking around for something. "What is he looking for?" He felt Watanuki shiver and he unconsciously tightened his grip on the megane's waist.

"Are you scared of him?" Domeki asked. Watanuki didn't say anything and he took that as a yes. "Why?"

"I had this dream last night…" Watanuki muttered. "Tsukishima was holding me in a cage… Whipping my hands which were between the bars…" He started trembling. "He was saying that I was tainted, I needed to be purified…"

Watanuki started to cower in Domeki's arms. Domeki turned Watanuki around to face him.

"Hey…" He reassured, putting a hand on Watanuki's cheek. "It was just a dream, not real."

Watanuki nodded. "I think about that dream and then of the day where I fainted after talking about him. I think that it's a coincidence, but Yuuko-san's voice comes into my head…"

"There is no coincidences in this world…"

"Only histuzen…"

Watanuki lay his head on Domeki's shoulder and sighed. "I feel like I should know more about the spirit world. There's a lot that I don't know and a lot that I want to know."

Domeki just sat there, not saying anything. He felt like he shouldn't say anything. But he looked at his watch and sighed, not wanting the break the moment.

"I really don't want to move, and I really hate to say this but lunch is over." Domeki said, putting a hand on Watanuki's shoulder.

Watanuki grunted, not moving an inch. "This is the first time I don't want to go to class." He sighed. "Too lazy to do anything."

"I'll clean up the stuff then." Domeki said. Reaching over with his long arms, he closed the bento and wrapped it back in its handkerchief. He tensed when he heard rustling nearby.

"It's just a spirit," Watanuki said, looking in the direction of the rustling. "It's too scared to come close, but it's there."

Domeki reached down and held Watanuki's hand. "Aren't you glad you haven't been attacked by spirits lately?"

Watanuki scoffed. "Stalked, but not attacked." He paused for a while. "I feel like something big is going to happen soon."

Domeki looked at him, seeing the deep frown on the megane's face. "If it does, what do you think will happen?"

Watanuki stayed silent. He honestly didn't know. But everything seemed so weird and different. It didn't seem like it was reality but at the same time, it did.

"I don't know…" Watanuki sighed, lifting his head up. "Will you be with me if something bad happens?"

Domeki frowned a bit and squeezed the hand he was holding. "Of course. Can you stand?"

Watanuki sighed. "Yeah." He let go of Domeki's hand and gathered the blanket and bento, stuffing it into his bag. "Let's go,"


End file.
